


LOFAF

by fergalicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Land of Frost and Frogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergalicious/pseuds/fergalicious





	LOFAF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catchingadri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingadri/gifts).



 

Jade and Dave on LOFAF, y'know, before she _killed_ him. 

 


End file.
